


i didn't know i was starving 'till i tasted you

by bipaladin (viktorcreed)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, intersex lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/bipaladin
Summary: See the thing about Lance is, he’s completely one hundred and ten percent a man. He just also happens to have a vagina. He can’t help that he was just born this way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just oral because I wanted to write oral. I'll most likely write a follow up with some penetrative sex.

The mission is more or less a success. They manage to liberate another planet from Galra influence, it’s super awesome. Lance plays it fast and loose, because that’s what he does, and it pays off.

 

He gets a whole ripped through his gut roughly the size of Texas, but it pays off.

 

It’s two days spent in the healing pod and everything is back to normal. Except, well not everything. Because Lance almost died, and whatever it’s not the first time. This whole defending the universe thing is a dangerous job, he knew what he signed up for.

 

But things have shifted slightly between he and Keith. Lance thinks, maybe it’s because he showed Keith up in the middle of a fight. Had pivoted in front of a blast meant for the red paladin, but he’d been reacting purely on instinct.

 

So, yeah he had basically proved to everyone, Keith included, that once again he was super cool and heroic and stuff. In that moment he hadn’t been thinking about showing anyone up really, he’d just been thinking about protecting his team. Keith was a part of that team.

 

And y’know, it sucks being shown up by your rival. Lance _knows_ how that feels, but it’s not like they were in the middle of a training simulation or anything. It had literally been in the heat of battle, and Lance had nearly died protecting Keith, so maybe a little gratitude would be nice.

 

He doesn’t do it for the glory, if he had then the bone crushing hug he’d received from Hunk coupled with the celebratory pat on his back—lower back because that’s all she could reach—from Pidge, and the recognition, and God that had been _sweetest_ of all, from Shiro would have been more than enough.

 

It’s just that Keith was moping around giving Lance all these weird looks and it was making him feel so uncomfortable. And also maybe a little hurt too, not that Lance is going to admit to that, or acknowledge it, or even think about it all that much because it was just too weird and also pathetic at the same time.

 

He’s been out of the pod for a few hours, stretches his slightly sore muscles, pokes at his brand new scar a little, grabs some food, and does some much needed skin care. The healing pod was great for knitting his body back together again and keeping his internal organs internal, but it was absolutely murder on his pores.

 

He’s on his way back from rinsing out his dual hair and face masks when he bumps into Keith. Not literally because Lance has some majorly quick instincts, as he’s established time and time again, but still the sudden appearance of the red paladin twists in his gut kinda funny.

 

Lance blames it on some residual internal injuries, which makes no sense, but whatever let him have his fantasy.

 

Keith is still not talking; he’s giving Lance this funny look but not saying anything.

 

“Why are you being such a _freak_?” Lance asks, he’s totally not pouting by the way. “Are you really that _pissy_ I…” He trails off then because it’s getting kind of hard to breathe. Keith is advancing on him and his eyes are burning into Lance and his gut is still doing that weird twisty thing.

 

When did his throat get so dry?

 

Keith is so close to him now, crowding into his space and breathing his air, that Lance can’t even see his whole face. Trying makes his eyes go all unfocused.

 

“You could have died, idiot.” Keith murmurs and Lance flushes.

 

Because, how dare he! How dare Keith be such a dick when all Lance had done was save his life.

 

Lance opens his mouth to say as much but the words die on his tongue because Keith is kissing him, hard and frantic. He’s biting Lance’s lips and licking into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the inside of his cheeks across the roof of his mouth. It’s so shocking but also hot. Really, really hot.

 

Lance is panting into his mouth, making small stressed noises, and gripping onto the fabric of Keith’s shirt to pull him closer. Keith presses his hands, hot and searing, against the blue paladin’s neck feeling his pulse, thumb stroking gently against his jawline.

 

This is unexpected but good. Very, very good.

 

So of course it all goes to shit.

 

Keith squeezes even tighter up against him wedges a thigh in between Lance’s legs—from this new angle he can feel Keith’s erection against his thigh and Lance is a big fan of that—and promptly goes completely rigid. He stops kissing Lance immediately, which Lance is firmly against, and steps back looking slightly horrified and very apologetic.

 

Lance wants to pull the red paladin back against him and get back to mapping out the entirety of Keith’s mouth with his tongue.

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith says roughly, he sounds absolutely wrecked, it’s very appealing. “I didn’t,” he breathes in sharply and looks up at Lance. “You could have said something if you weren’t-” His hand clenches tightly at his sides. “I’m sorry.” He says one more time and turns to walk very quickly away.

 

Lance stands there for several long moments completely dazed while his brain plays catch up and tries to figure out exactly how things went so completely right before going horribly wrong.

 

And then he realizes—

 

Oh.

 

Oh, _shit_.

 

\--

 

See the thing about Lance is, he’s completely one hundred and ten percent a man. He just also happens to have a vagina. He can’t help that he was just born this way.

 

His parents had brought up the topic of gender reassignment surgery a number of times after he hit puberty, just to let him know that it was always an option if he wanted it. But for Lance it had never been an option.

 

He had been way too completely attached to his vagina to seriously consider it. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like to have a penis, and there was a certain appeal to that, sure. But Lance can’t imagine his life without a vagina.

 

So that was completely out of the question.

 

His decision did pose certain problems for him though. Most recently this whole Keith situation.

 

The situation where in Keith refuses to stay in the same room as Lance for longer than thirty-five seconds if he can help it. Lance can’t even imagine what’s going through Keith’s head because the stupid jerk won’t talk to him about it.

 

Lance has almost brought it up a few times but he doesn’t know what to say exactly. He does know, however, that it’s been over a week and he still can’t seem to get the taste of Keith out of his mouth.

 

For days after it happened Lance could feel the phantom thrust of Keith’s tongue moving inside his mouth. That feeling had since faded, however, and left a hollow achy feeling in his gut.

 

It’s becoming abundantly clear that this problem was not going to fix itself.

 

\--

 

Lance does not bother knocking on the door because he’s reasonably certain Keith would just ignore him anyway. Keith’s room is just as small and plain as Lance’s. It shouldn’t make him feel better, but it does.

 

“Dude, we need to talk.” Lance says plainly. Keith frowns at him, but it’s less angry than usual, he just looks sorry. He gets up and out of his bed but stops short of actually approaching Lance, stands awkwardly and opens his mouth to say something, but Lance will have none of it. “Correction, I need to talk and you need to listen.”

 

Keith screws up his face like he wants to argue but doesn’t. Instead he just nods and waits for Lance to say whatever it is he came in here to say.

 

What had Lance come in here to say? He hadn’t given it any actual thought because he honestly didn’t expect to get this far. He shifts slightly and considers how to say this delicately.

 

“I don’t have a dick.” Well, his approximation of delicate anyway.

 

Keith blinks, he looks surprised. This shouldn’t make Lance feel better. It does.

 

“You…what?” It’s so rare to see Keith this confused and shocked. It’s kinda funny.

 

Lance grins as he fiddles with his belt slipping it off. “I don’t have a dick.” He repeats as he shimmies out of his pants. Keith’s expression is growing more alarmed by the second and this knowledge is egging him on.

 

Keith frowns softly, it’s a thoughtful little turn of his lips, as he takes in the site of Lance bare before him.

 

And then Lance realizes exactly what he’s done, proudly displaying himself for Keith to see, and he kind of wants to throw up. He’s never even really told anybody about this before, much less showed someone. He hadn’t thought this through, hadn’t given this a damn thought.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

What if vaginas weren’t Keith’s thing?

 

Oh, God.

 

Oh, no.

 

This was very, very, not good.

 

Lance manages to summon up some false bravado, from where he has no idea, but he wraps it around himself like a security blanket. “I’ve never told anyone this before so you should probably say something, or whatever.”

 

_Please don’t say get out._

 

“I thought,” Keith steps forward, cautiously, entering Lance’s space. “I thought I was forcing myself on you.”

 

Lance breathes out, relieved, and grins feeling slightly delirious. He reaches out and takes a hold of Keith’s hand placing it low on his naked hip. “I guess you kinda did. It’s okay, though. I liked it.” He admits softly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispers against Lance’s jaw.

 

“Prove it.”

 

\--

 

“Have you done this before?” Lance asks because he’s nervous and curious. Keith hitches his shoulder up into a shrug instead of giving Lance a real answer, and the blue paladin makes a mental note to press him for details later. Some time when Keith wasn’t pressing him into his mattress and sucking a bruise into the space just under his jaw.

 

He moans softly hooks a leg low on Keith’s hip and using it as leverage to force a slow grind because he wants to feel the pressure of Keith’s cock between his legs. Keith hisses softly as he kisses his way back up to Lance’s lips and licking into his mouth.

 

Fuck, Keith was so good at that.

He was taking Lance apart slowly but surely, trailing wet kisses down Lance’s throat, nipping at his chest, licking down his naval. Lance moans, hips grinding and back snapping up off the bed when he feels Keith’s teeth sinking into the meat of his thing.

 

Fuck.

 

Oh, fuck.

 

Lance can feel Keith’s tongue licking him slowly open with a gentle kiss. It brushes softly close to, but not directly on, his clitoris. He can feel himself starting to get wet and it’s shocking.

 

He can’t ever remember being this aroused by another person, and he squirms in a half aborted attempt to get away. But Keith has a strong grip on his thighs, holding Lance open, and he just tightens his grip pressing another soft lick into Lance.

 

“Hey,” the blue paladin whines softly and Keith stares directly up at him lapping at him with slow careful licks. It might have been teasing if it weren’t so God damn intense.

 

Lance can feel a slight suction that’s nearly too much but it’s brief and over before it gets to be overwhelming. Lance can generate a lot of cum, tends to get really wet and messy, and he can already feel it’s starting to happen.

 

He feels briefly self-conscious, thinks maybe Keith won’t like that, but he’s wrong. Keith seems to love it actually, presses his tongue slowly passed Lance’s labia, inside of him, chasing the flavor it. Of Lance’s cum.

 

He’s so hot he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He doesn’t know how to respond, when it feels this good. When Keith presses in deeper before pulling out and licking back up to Lance’s clit again. He never licks it directly just sucks, a light and brief pressure, that’s so good it stings. And he’s still looking directly up at Lance doesn’t break eye contact, it’s unnerving.

 

It’s embarrassing, because Lance can feel how turned on he’s getting. Can hear the noises he’s making, pleading and whining and moaning, but he’s helpless to stop them. Not when with Keith working him open with his lips and teeth and tongue.

 

He’s so hot, he’s getting so wet.

 

Keith is lapping up when he can with firm licks but Lance can feel the mess it’s making of his thighs. Especially when he can feel Keith’s tongue moving around his clit it’s a constant pressure that feels so good Lance doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He just breathes deeply and bites down on his lip and moans, screws his eyes shit so he can’t see Keith’s eyes boring into him. But that just heightens everything else, makes it all that much more intense. Now he can hear the sounds Keith is making heavy groans and deep growls as he fucking _devours_ Lance.

 

“Holy fuck!” Lance cries out as he feels Keith’s tongue flick harshly against his clit. Keith isn’t going slow and gentle anymore, this is getting aggressive. He’s grinding his teeth against Lance’s lips, pressing his tongue inside firmly, darts in and out and back in. It’s so vulgar and Lance is so wet, and he’s cumming so hard.

 

Clenching and twisting and keening, if he had any higher brain function whatsoever he might be embarrassed. As it stands, Keith is still licking at him, gently again and slowly, effectively turning Lance’s brain to complete useless mush.

 

\--

 

“You didn’t fuck me.” Lance sighs later when he can actually string an intelligent sentence together.

 

Keith is burrowed into his side, still kissing at Lance’s face softly. It’s weird but also so affectionate that he’s not about to start complaining.

 

“Next time.” Keith tells him tugging Lance’s lower lip between his teeth.

 

Lance grins widely, which makes kissing pretty difficult actually, but who cares there was going to be a next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetated all mistakes are my own. Catch me [here](http://bisexualpaladins.tumblr.com) tumblr.


End file.
